


It Coulda Been Me

by violettestars



Series: The Ties That Bind [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettestars/pseuds/violettestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew the new girl was trouble the moment he laid eyes on her but it's the kind of trouble he's always wanted. Dean feels the same way about the new waitress at the diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Coulda Been Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for spn_verse big bang.
> 
> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. This is a one shot for my AU verse

It Coulda Been Me

“You know these things that happen, that's just the way it's supposed to be. And I can't help but wonder,  
don't ya know it coulda been me.”

March 4, 2000  
Pete and Elda's Diner  
Ashland, WI

Dean walked into Pete and Elda's Diner for breakfast like he did every Saturday morning after dropping Sammy off at the library. He tried every time to get his little brother to come eat with him but he would go on about school work and needing to use the computer for something or other. Then, Sam would tell him to pick him up at noon. Why Dean still bothered asking he had no idea. He made his way down the counter to the last stool, eying the pies along the way. Even though he knew the menu by heart he still grabbed one to see if anything jumped out at him.

“Coffee?”

Dean stared up at the waitress in front of him, coffee pot in hand, their eyes locking. He had never seen her before and was rendered speechless. He didn't say anything as he took in every detail. Licking his lips, he admired the curves of her body while imagining his hands tracing those curves. She had her light brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail that drew attention to her face and eyes. Her eyes were a deep green and she had a perfect full mouth that was now smiling at Dean while showing off the dimples she had in each cheek. At the moment he couldn’t take his eyes off of her lips, he wanted to kiss her, which made him wonder if her lip gloss was cherry flavored.

“Um hello? Yes.....no?”

“Uh? What?”

“Coffee?”

“Yeah.”

Dean didn't take his eyes off her when she poured his coffee. She bit down on her bottom lip, blushing, as she leaned forward giving Dean a good view of her cleavage when she placed the cup of coffee in front of him. “Let me guess black?” He nodded, still not trusting that he had full control over his voice or brain. “Not much of a talker are you? That’s cool. I like the strong silent type. Do you know what you want?”

Dean wanted to say, 'Yes. You, in the bathroom up against the wall or in the backseat of my car, which ever you prefer.' but instead he grabbed the menu turning his attention to her and said, “I’ll take the breakfast special, side of bacon.”

“Scrambled or runny?” She asked her head tilted as if she was studying him before tapping her pen against the order pad, “You look like a runny eggs guy to me.”

“Scrambled.”

“Really? Hmmm I must be loosing my touch.”

“I’m full of surprises.” He stated simply giving her his most adorable smile.

“Oh yeah? You don’t say?” She smiled, her dimples on full display. And that’s when Dean knew he was in like Flynn.

After his third coffee refill the new waitress placed his bill in front him letting her fingers brush the side of his hand. Dean leaned forward slightly reading her name tag, then looked at her smiling, “Thanks, Lexi. What time do you get off?”

She placed her elbows on the counter resting her chin in her hands, her eyes lit up mischievously, “Oh, sweetie, no self respecting waitress lets herself get picked up by a customer on the first try. What would the other waitresses think of me? Besides, I don't even know you're name.”

“It's Dean.”

“Try again, Dean. I work the breakfast shift every weekend.”

March 6, 2000

Sam's junior year of high school had been uneventful for the most part. That is until the day of March 6th. Sam wasn't expecting anything to happen that day. In fact, it was just like every Monday he's ever had. It started with Dean waking him up and insisting Sam have more than a cup of coffee for breakfast. Then Dean dropped him off in front of the school telling him he'd pick him up at two o'clock and he better not keep him waiting. All these things flew out of Sam's mind the moment she walked into his homeroom.  
She stood next to the home room teacher, Mrs. Manzo, with the air of someone who had done this many times before. Sam recognized the look but it wasn't the same one Sam had every time he had to introduce himself at a new school. The look on her face was more reminiscent of his older brother's Dean. Her eyes swept the room landing on Sam with a mischievous grin on her lips. She spoke directly to him as she introduced herself, her green eyes drawing him in. When she was done she walked past him chewing on her bottom lip as she made her way to the empty seat at the back of the room. All Sam could think about for the rest of the morning was whether or not her lip gloss was cherry flavored.

“HEY, LEXI! LEXI WAIT UP!”

She looked over her shoulder giving Sam a small smile causing his heart to double time it. He attempted to play it cool as he approached her but the truth was Sam was feeling anything but cool. He always had problems talking to girls he liked. Dean was always telling him it all came down to confidence but Sam had no idea where his older brother got all his from. It was times like this when he wished he could borrow just a little bit of his brother's swagger.

“It's Sam, right?”

“Yeah. Um since we're in all the same classes and with you starting in the middle of the semester, I was um thinking I could help get you up to speed. If you want we could um go hang out in the library and you can copy my notes......”

“That's really sweet of you but I can't today. I have to get to work but rain check, ok?”

Later that day

Sam got in the impala slamming the door before slumping down into the seat and staring out the window.

“What's wrong with you Sammy?”

“Nothing.”

“Yeah ok that's why you got that look on your face.”

“Dean, how do you talk to girls?”

“This is about a girl, uh? Ok, it's easy. It's confidence Sammy. You just go up to her and ask her to a movie or for coffee or whatever it is that YOU do. No hemming and hawing.”

May 25, 2000  
Pete and Elda's Diner

Dean went to have dinner at the diner like he did most days lately. Sure the place was a bit of a greasy spoon but it had it's upsides. For one,it was cheap and Lexi might be working the dinner shift. The latter was the real reason he had been spending so much time there, just the thought of seeing her made him smile. Things didn't go the way he had planned that night. She took his order professionally as if they hadn't been dancing around each other for the past two months and when she brought his dinner out she slammed it on the counter and stalked off. He raised his eyebrow in confusion. It was obvious she was pissed at him but for the life of him he couldn't come up with a reason for her behavior. He ate his dinner in silence attempting to catch her eye every time she passed him with no luck. When she placed his check on the counter Dean grabbed her hand before she could stalk off, “What's wrong with you, Lex? I do something?”

“I have other customers, Dean. Next time do me a favor and sit in someone else's section.”

“What? No I LIKE this spot.”

“Oh really?” Lexi questioned placing her hands on the counter and leaning towards him, “Do you get off on annoying me or something? Ya know,whatever, don't answer that. Anything else, Dean?”

“Yeah there is, what are you doing tomorrow night......” Dean trailed off in an attempt to play it cool. He didn't want her to know that he really wanted her to say yes or that he had been planning this since she shot him down the first time they met two months ago.

She tilted her head to the side her whole face lighting up showing off her dimples that Dean liked so much. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yeah I am.” Dean stated matter of fact using his eyebrows as punctuation, “Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?”

May 26, 2000  
Ashland, WI Prom After Party

Sam left Lexi sitting alone as he went to get them more drinks. He kept telling himself that he needed to just make his move. Confidence, that's what it was all about after all. Besides, he had won half the battle. He did get her to go to the prom with him but he had lost his nerve when she stated,'as friends'. He just couldn't work up the nerve to tell her that he wanted to more than her friend. “Hey Sam, isn't that your brother talking to Lexi?”

Sam turned in the direction that his friend was pointing in, his eyes wide in disbelief. Dean was standing in front of Lexi, his hands shoved in his pockets. Even from that distance Sam could tell he was flirting with her. Sam was rooted to the spot where he stood as he watched her flirt with his older brother. They had moved closer to each other, her hand was on his arm now while she looked up at him smiling and laughing. When Sam thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. Dean was staring down at her intently licking his lips slowly before leaning in to kiss her. He cupped her face in his hands deepening the kiss as Lexi pressed up against him. Dean pulled away resting his forehead against hers, his lips forming words that Sam could not hear, while running his hands down her back. Sam was now living one of his worst nightmares. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing as he watched Dean leave the party with his date.

An Hour Later Lake Superior

Dean and Lexi ended up at Lake Superior with a couple of bottles of Jack, a twelve pack and a blanket. They sat on the blanket Dean had placed on the hood of the Impala, the sounds of Led Zeppelin's IV drifting out from the open car windows as they sat in silence passing a bottle of Jack back and forth. Dean was nervous and no chick had ever made Dean Winchester nervous before. He didn't really understand why he was feeling like this. It wasn't like he had never talked to Lexi before. He had been talking and flirting with her at the diner for over two months now. All Dean knew was that there was something different about her. He felt it the first time he looked at her. Besides that, he actually gave a shit about what she thought of him. Dean sneaked a glance at Lexi, she was sitting on the edge of the blanket with her arms wrapped around herself shivering. Dean shrugged out of his leather jacket slipping it around her shoulders as her pulled her closer to himself. “That better, Lex?”

She nodded slightly clearing her throat, “So, um I heard you don't usually date.”

“I don't.”

“I'm glad you asked me out.” Lexi whispered biting her lower lip, “I was about to give up on you.”

“Yeah, I know. You made it obvious with the cold shoulder bit.”

She smirked slightly taking another swig from the bottle of Jack before handing it back to Dean. She tilted her head as she watched him take a long pull off the bottle. Dean raised his eyebrow at her as if asking 'What?' which caused her to blush furiously and turn her eyes away from him. Dean laughed as he slipped his arm around her waist to pull her up against him. He gave her squeeze, dipping his head down so his lips brushed against her ear, “You're cute when you blush, ya know that.”

“Um, thanks. Where are you from? I know you're not from here the girls at the diner said you moved here about 6 months ago.”

“Everywhere.”

She nodded sighing, “Same it totally sucks. I'm always the new kid, never around long enough to make any friends. I'm an only child too so yeah moving every six months bites. My dad finally retired from the Marines and decided to move to this wonderful place because apparently I get into too much trouble.”

Dean laughed raising his eyebrows as he looked at her, “Yeah I can see that. You look like trouble. You seem like one of those crazy ass kids, gives their parents hell, and comes home with hickeys all over the place.” Lexi opened her mouth to protest but Dean raised his hand stopping whatever she was about to say. He leaned in close, his mouth inches from hers. He wanted to kiss her again but instead he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear whispering, “You know you don't have to try so hard, all this shit about getting into trouble. I don't care about that.”

“I can't help it if trouble finds me. And you Dean,”Lexi laughed poking his arm, “are trouble. Ya know I don't know your last name.”

“I'm lots of things and it's Winchester by the way. Dean Winchester.”

She pulled away from him suddenly. Her green eyes were wide while she stared at him. Lexi didn't say anything for a few minutes, she just shook her head. Dean could tell she had connected the dots, he had to admit this wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. “Please tell me you don't have a brother named Sam.”

“I do.”

“Oh, this is bad. I was his date for prom and I left with his older brother. I mean I told him strictly as friends but......”

“Hey, you didn't know I was his brother. Did Sam ever mention my name? Did I ever mention his? No. So, it's not your fault. Besides, you didn't go on a real date with him.”

She nodded while pushing her hair off of her face. She inched closer to Dean determined to let him know what she wanted. She had her hand on his knee, trailing her fingers slowly up towards his thigh. “Are you ever gonna make a move?” She questioned him her eyebrow raised as she began to rub his inner thigh in slow circles.

“Not right now.”

He caught her off guard grabbing her suddenly while tangling his hands in her hair. Dean pressed his lips to hers greedily while pulling her onto his lap, never once breaking the kiss . She had one hand in his hair and the other was rubbing the back of his neck while Dean ran his hands to her hips pulling her even closer against himself. Things heated up between them quickly. He wanted her so bad, he wanted to fuck her right then and there but he didn't want it like this. He didn't want to when she was drunk. Dean never cared about whether some chick was drunk before but he actually liked Lexi. He didn't know what it was about her. All he knew was that he didn't wanna fuck and run this time. That right there scared the shit out of Dean.

The Next Morning

Sam hardly slept that night, he had laid in bed staring at the ceiling replaying the events of the night over and over again in his head. He still couldn't believe what had happened. Out of all the girls in this town why did his brother have to go after the one he liked? It just wasn't fair. Dean could go out with anyone which made Sam wonder why was his brother at the after party anyway? Dean didn't have to stoop to trolling high school girls. Sam turned to look at the alarm clock, he rubbed his face and huffed. What made it worse was that Dean still hadn't come home and it made Sam think of all the things his brother was doing with Lexi. Things Sam was sure he couldn't compete with.  
Sam turned to face the bedroom door when it creaked open. Dean was tiptoeing into their bedroom and when he noticed that Sam was still awake a huge ass smile broke out on his face. Sam's anger flared up and it took all his self control not to tackle his asshole brother to the floor. Instead, Sam huffed turning his back on Dean.

“What crawled up your ass Sammy? Your date didn't go well?”

“Date?”

“Yeah, date. Thought you took some chick to Prom.”

“Oh! You mean LEXI.” Dean blinked at Sam but didn't say anything. “Yeah, Dean, that's right. The girl you took off with.”

Dean ran a hand through his short hair before tossing his keys on his dresser. He shrugged out of his jacket and began undressing before he answered his younger brother. He turned looking at Sam, who got a good view of the hickeys running down his older brother's neck. “I didn't know it was the same girl. I've been talking to her for months now. Besides Sammy, she's way outta your league and I didn't force her to leave with me. I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere more private. Obviously she did. I'll tell ya one thing man, that girl's got a talented mouth. Hands down, best fucking blow job I've ever got.”

Sam stared at his older brother. He didn't think it was possible but he hated him so much at the moment that he couldn't even form words. He turned on his side facing the wall. Sam wished he was anywhere but there at the moment. He told himself in a year everything would be different. He would be in college, he'd finally be free of his father and brother. Sam couldn't wait.


End file.
